The present invention relates to a refrigerated body for a truck, trailer or semi-trailer.
Such bodies are known from practical experience. In most cases the refrigeration unit is positioned at the front wall such that the cool air stream hits the articles to be cooled in the interior of the bodies from above. These articles, e.g., can be fresh meat, deep frozen food, ice cream, fruit, etc., cattle or pork halves or containers with sensitive goods.
In refrigerated vehicles with compulsory air guiding, which previously has been the rule only in semi-trailers, it is usual to draw the air from the bottom to cool it in an evaporator and guide it backwards through an air duct at the ceiling. However, in oversea containers because of the required very high temperature control occurrence, e.g., for transporting bananas, the compulsory air guiding principle is reversed, and air is drawn above the cargo by the evaporator, is cooled in the evaporator, and in the bottom area the cooled air is blown below the goods into the container.
Because of the limited space previously practically all smaller refrigerated vehicles, and also the so called interchangeable bodies, and mostly also the bodies for large trucks, have no compulsory air guiding such that with tight pallet loading temperature differences in the cargo up to 10.degree. C. cannot be avoided, during heating operation these temperature differences may rise to 20.degree. C. as the circulated wann air will stall above the cargo by convection. With the new stringent EU-temperature-requirements, however, only 2 to 3.degree. C. temperature differences, and even less, may be accepted in the future.